


Not Exactly a Canary

by bettername2come



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, spoilers for all aired episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Oliver Queen's search for a new Black Canary leads him across the multiverse to a college student with a powerful scream.Meanwhile, Lydia Martin has had it up to here with rifts in space-time opening up around her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch Arrow 5x11 followed by the Teen Wolf season finale.

“You want me to do what?” Cisco asked.

“ _I_ don’t want you to do anything,” Felicity clarified. “This is Oliver’s terrible plan,” she said, earning a sigh from Oliver.

“You can’t just replace Laurel,” Cisco said. “The Lance sisters practically have the Canary name trademarked.”

“Which is why we need your help,” Oliver said. “If there is a woman in the – “ Oliver sighed again “ – multiverse who’s capable of filling Laurel’s shoes, you’re probably the one who’s going to be able to find her.”

“Considering Oliver has rejected about twenty perfectly good candidates already, this is probably an exercise in futility,” Felicity added. “But at least this way we can say we’ve exhausted all our resources.”

“And if we find the perfect candidate on, say, Earth-37? How exactly are you going to convince her to come to our earth and join your crimefighting crusade?” Cisco asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Oliver said. He gestured vaguely towards the goggles in Cisco’s hand. “For now, just…vibe.”

Cisco shrugged. “I’ll give it a shot.” He pulled on his goggles and focused on Laurel for a moment before realizing that wouldn’t work; it was likely to lead him to a doppelganger of Laurel Lance, and the last thing they needed was to run into another version of Black Siren – a cruel mockery all the things they had loved about the real Laurel. No, they needed to find someone who embodied the Black Canary’s greatest strengths – intelligence, protectiveness, a desire to save lives, fierceness – and maybe, just maybe that hint of brokenness that made a person see vigilantism as an appropriate lifestyle choice. Not that he was judging – he wasn’t without his issues.

It didn’t take long for the vision to come.  A street at night, late enough that what looked like it should have been a busy street was completely deserted, and a girl with shoulder-length dark hair, hurrying along the empty road. Something was wrong. She could sense it. Cisco could practically feel the fear radiating off the woman. A moment later, that fear was proven justified as a man stepped out of the shadows and pressed a knife to the woman’s throat.

“No!” Cisco shouted at the vision, powerless to stop what was about to happen, but the word was still hanging on his lips when a piercing scream broke through the night. Cisco and the woman, reached up covering their ears. The man dropped the knife in his attempt to cover his ears, and it was then that the source of the scream appeared, landing a graceful but effective front snap kick to the man’s stomach. She turned back quickly, long red braid whipping around, and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, ushering her away from the man, running with her past an odd building. Eventually they reached a car.

“Get in!” the redhead shouted, her voice coming out higher pitched than Cisco had expected, but authoritative and clear enough to spur the other woman to follow the command. She got into the passenger side, barely able to slam the door before the redhead took off down the street.

The brunette turn over her shoulder to see if the man had followed after them. “What was that?”

“That was me saving your life,” the redhead snapped. “And this is me driving you to the police station, so it stays saved.” She reached over to turn down the radio, only to frown as she realized it wasn’t on. “That guy back there, did you know him?”

The other girl nodded. “Kind of. I have a class with him. I don’t know his name.”

The redhead paused for a moment before she spoke. “Well, he knows yours. Don’t go back to your dorm tonight. Stay with a friend. Tell the police everything you know about this guy. They need to catch him. If they don’t, he will do this again. Do you understand me?”

The vibe cut out before Cisco could hear the woman’s response.

“Cisco?” Oliver asked uncertainly. “What did you see?”

“I think I saw your new Black Canary,” Cisco said, pulling off the goggles. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I saw her save somebody. She was badass and caring and she had the Canary Cry.”

“The Canary Cry? Like the sonic device or like Black Siren?” Felicity asked. “Is she a meta?”

“She’s something,” Cisco said. “Her ability was way beyond the tech I made for Laurel. It wasn’t the same as the Black Siren’s, but it was powerful.”

“So, who is she?” Felicity asked. “Where is she?”

Cisco shook his head. “I didn’t get a name,” he said. He searched through the piles at his workstation, searching for a pad of paper. “But there was this building. It looked familiar.”

“So, you’re saying she was from our earth?” Oliver asked.

“I’m not sure, but she was definitely at a place we have on this earth,” Cisco said, as he finally found a pencil. He drew out a quick sketch of the building. He passed it over to Felicity. “You can probably run a location search on this faster than I can.”

Felicity stared at the phot for a moment before shaking her head. She passed the drawing back to Cisco. “I don’t have to. I know this place. It’s the Stata Center at MIT.”

“She goes to MIT?” Oliver asked, sounding impressed.

“She’s got my vote,” Felicity said.

“We have to find her first,” Oliver said. He looked back at Cisco. “You can get to her, right?”

“Eventually,” Cisco said. “But it may take a few tries.”

*

The next day and worlds away, Lydia Martin quickly typed away at the homework she should have completed the night before while she recounted the previous night’s events to her boyfriend over speaker phone. Yet one more reason to be grateful for the single dorm.

“Yes, Stiles, she’s safe. He was just regular human. It’s in the police’s hands now,” Lydia said.

“Really?” Stiles asked. “So you’re just going to leave it in the hands of the authorities? Since when do we do that?”

“Since I really don’t want to explain to the Cambridge PD that I’m a harbinger of death,” Lydia said. “One stay in a mental hospital was enough, thank you.” She sighed. “The girl’s safe,” she repeated. “The voices stopped. I saved her. One less body to find.”

“Oh, come on, it’s been a long time since all we did was find the bodies.”

“Still, saving someone on my own, it’s a good feeling. It’s like I finally – AAAH!”

“Lydia?! What’s happening? Was that a normal scream or a banshee scream?”

“There’s an Einstein-Rosen bridge in my dorm!” Lydia said, grabbing the phone and backing away towards the window, the door blocked by the incoming portal spinning about five feet off the ground.

“A what?”

“A wormhole, Stiles!  A big, blue, swirling vortex is opening up in my dorm room!”

“Can you stop it?”

“What? No, I can’t stop it! It’s not in the banshee wheelhouse and it’s not something my physics classes have covered yet,” she spat out, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as panic set in.

The vortex grew larger as three figures popped out of it, before it snapped closed completely, leaving no trace that it had ever been there in the first place.

Of the three people who had come out of the wormhole, two of them looked like they were about to vomit or pass out. Only the longhaired man with the ridiculous science fiction sunglasses was standing fully upright.

“Okay, that is way worse than traveling with Barry,” the blonde woman said, leaning on the tall man for support.

“Yeah, well, at least your shirt stayed intact,” sci-fi guy said.

“What?” the tall guy asked, glaring between his two companions.

“Not important right now,” said the blonde.

“The wormhole’s gone,” Lydia said into the phone. “There’s some people here. If I don’t call you back in fifteen minutes, call Scott and Deaton, tell them what I told you.”

“What? You’re just going to – “

Lydia didn’t hear the rest of what Stiles had to say as she hung up the phone. “Three questions,” she said to the intruders. “Who are you? _What_ are you? And what the hell was do you want?”

The blonde woman spoke up first. “Felicity Smoak, human” she said, jerking her thumbs herself. “Oliver Queen, human” she said, pointing to the taller man. “And Cisco Ramon, metahuman” she said, pointing to the longhaired man. “And we want you. But not in a creepy, stalkery, kidnapping sort of way. More of a ‘we want to recruit you to our crimefighting team in alternate universe’ sort of way. Which doesn’t sound that much better now that I say it out loud. And you are?”

“Lydia Martin,” Lydia answered, giving Felicity a strange look before turning her attention to Cisco. “Metahuman? As in ‘beyond human?’ Is that anything like supernatural or…?”

“Okay, apparently metahumans aren’t a thing on this earth,” Felicity said.

“This earth? What the hell are you talking about?” Lydia asked.

“We’re from another one,” Oliver explained. “Where some people have developed powers. And no, it’s not supernatural, at least not for most of them. Cisco here is one of them. That’s why we’re here. He had a vision of you.”

“Are you psychic?” Lydia asked.

“He’s something,” Felicity said.

“It’s complicated,” Cisco said. He gestured behind him. “You saw the breach, right? That was me. I can do a few things like that. I use my powers to help people. Just like you. I saw you save that girl.”

“She was gonna die,” Lydia said.

“She probably would have if it wasn’t for you,” Cisco said.

“It wasn’t probability; it was certainty,” Lydia said.

“How are you so sure?”

Lydia smirked. “What, you come all this way and you don’t even know what you’re after?”

“Enlighten us then,” Oliver said.

“Loud screams, senses death coming. What do you think I am?”

“A banshee,” Felicity answered, earning a surprised look from Cisco and Oliver. “Oh, come on, goth phase remember? The only problem with that theory is they’re supposed to be spirits.”

“They’re also supposed to be mythical,” Oliver added.

“Looks like myths just got real,” Cisco said, earning glare from Lydia. “Like I’m the only one thinking it.”

“We’ve been looking for someone with skills like yours,” Oliver said. “Whatever their source is.”

“So you just expect me to hop universes with you to help fight the forces of evil?” Lydia asked.

“Would you believe me if I said it’s worked for us before?” Cisco replied.

“I have a pack here that needs my help,” Lydia answered, grateful when they don’t question her use of the term. “They’d be lost without me.”

Oliver smiled. “Fair enough. We’ll try someone else. Good luck, Lydia.”

“I told you this was a terrible plan,” Felicity said to Oliver as Cisco reopened the portal.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being right?” Oliver asked.

“Nope,” Felicity said as the three of them jumped through the breach, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the confused banshee staring into the air.

“What the hell just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Lydia, I have no idea what the hell just happened.


End file.
